Strings of Fate
by AuroraRose2081
Summary: Evie, Daughter of Hades, falls desperately in love with a Daughter or Demeter. But like all forbidden fruits it comes with its dangers. Like unhappy half-sisters, overprotective parents and of course the possibility of murder. Just another Tuesday right? [Audrevie] [Bal]
1. Chapter 1

...

...

"I still can't believe dad made us come to this,"

Mal walked grumpily with her hands in her sweatshirt pockets. The marbled streets of Olympus were stark against her vibrant purple hair, making the daughter of Hades and Maleficent stand out even more. Beside her, Evie gazed about in a perpetual state of wonder. Not once had she ever been invited to attend Olympus along side Hades; and only at her half-sisters request had she finally been allowed off the Isle of the Lost.

"I think it's beautiful!" Evie told her grumpy sibling with a wide, white toothed smile. Olympus truly was a stunning place, made of nothing but white marble and cloud like plantations. The fountains glittered with blue and gold water, and Evie was told specifically by Mal not to drink from them unless she wanted to scorch from the inside out. Compared to the darkness of the Isle, and the gloom of her mothers castle, it was practically heaven.

"Yeah, but the God's can be assholes," Mal mentioned, kicking a pebble down the cobblestone road and glancing up towards the grand pantheon where she would need to be in approximately five minutes, "are you sure you'll be ok waiting around out here? There isn't much to do."

"I'm fine Mal, you go learn the godly trade. I can handle myself. You'll tell me all about it when we get back to the Isle?"

"Not much to tell," Mal complained, but nodded anyway, "but yeah."

Embracing tightly as a horn blared out through the empty streets, Mal groaned unhappily. As the elder demigoddess of Hades, he had chosen her to sit in on the Pantheon meetings rather then Evie. The daughter of the Evil Queen didn't necessarily mind, as Mal had always been the stronger of the pair. She was also sure they had more siblings somewhere, but having only ever seen the Isle, she wasn't positive. Watching Mal's purple hair become a mere speck in the distance, Evie was alone as she looked around.

Choosing a random direction, the blunette began to walk again. She took the opportunity to really let everything sink in, drinking the bright sunlight like a basking reptile. She would much rather be here then on the Isle of the Lost, where there was only stench and grit. Opening her palms, Evie soured at the hard, dried patches across her fingers. Hand lotion was a luxury reserved only for her mother back home, and a stolen pea sized drop every other week wasn't enough to rid her of the hideous callouses.

Wiping her hands on her blue skirts self-consciously, Evie swiveled when a new sound caught her ear. A melody? Everyone was already at the Pantheon, either sitting on the council of Gods, or awaiting in the gallery. Who else other then her could have escaped such a dreary affair? Curiosity getting the best of her, Evie padded down the roads until she found a narrow alleyway. Walking to the end, she found a small golden gate. Past this gate was a stunning courtyard garden. The fountains in the hidden paradise created a gentle gurgling sound and birds chattered and whistled contentedly, but that wasn't what had brought Evie all this way.

Pushing the gate aside with a small squeak, the daughter of Hades proceeded to weave towards the delicate noise gracing her ears. It was quiet and practiced, wistful almost amongst the brilliant flowers. Peeking around a large green box hedge, Evie finally spotted who was humming such a wonderful little tune. A girl her own age sat sideways on a marble bench, her pink and white linens flowing across her lap like a silky waterfall. Golden accessories glinted in the streaming Olympus light, bright against lightly almond skin.

Evie was struck dumb at the very sight of her. She hadn't had much chance to meet anyone on the Isle of the Lost, and as Mal liked to say, 'we don't date, its gang activity.' Those whom she _had _allowed into her bed were one nighters at best, a short fling to fulfill a very godly need. But Evie hadn't ever seen anyone as beautiful as the person before her. Evie was certain she must have been a daughter of Aphrodite, as only the goddess of beauty could possibly create such a...a divine creature. Her gently darkened skin was matched to the largest pair of glass like eyes Evie had ever seen. These eyes were framed by purposeful ringlets of burnt chestnut hair, pulled back into an intricate braid woven with small crystal pins. In her nimble fingers, the girl twirled a rope of flowers, humming tantalizingly all the while.

Evie didn't realize how far she was leaning forward until her foot and knee buckled under her sudden weight. Yelping in panic, she fell right into the middle of the path. This caused the girl to snap her head up, melody forgotten as she rose from her bench. Every movement was graceful and practiced unlike Evie's own attempts at Royal presentation. Before she could even blink, the girl she had been watching was in front of her, leaning slightly forward on her knees. Her concerned, marble like gaze was right on her, and Evie prayed her pale neck hadn't gone red with her embarrassment.

"Goodness, are you ok?" She asked after a second, holding out a hand to Evie. Taking it, the Daughter of Hades was shocked by a sturdy handshake as she was assisted to her feet, "were you...hiding, in that bush?" The girl asked, one of her fine brows lifting carefully as Evie opened her mouth.

"Yes." She lied after a moment, "I didn't want to attend the meeting. I'm sorry if I scared you."

"Well, you certainly have my heart racing." She laughed easily, her brilliant smile infectious under glossy pink lips as her hand left Evie's and rested on her slender hip, "but, I certainly don't mind a bit of excitement. I don't get much of it back home."

Already missing the hand which was no longer in her own, Evie smiled and rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. The stranger was even more brilliant up close, sunlight bouncing off her rose colored eye shadow and dark ivory lashes.

"Are you avoiding the meeting, too?" Evie asked finally, gathering herself to stand normally. She stood taller then the girl, Evie was surprised to find.

"Ah, no. My sister Symphony attends the meetings with mother, as she's the elder sibling."

"Mine too, actually." Evie said, smiling at the commonality, "I'm Evie, by the way."

"Audrey."

Shaking hands with Audrey formally, Evie was still amazed at the sturdiness of the grip. It was royal and held authority in it, but the gentleness of the skin betrayed her lack of physical hardship in life.

"I haven't seen you here before." Audrey commented easily, gathering her long skirts and returning to the bench.

"I've never been to Olympus before," Evie explained, more comfortable now with Audrey's presence as she sat on the bench beside her, tucking a long blue curl behind her thrice pierced ear, "my sister always comes with father for the meetings. I had to practically beg her to come this time,"

"I see." Audrey spoke carefully, taking in Evie with those dark, reflective irises, "you're a daughter of Hades, correct?"

Evie blanched slightly in panic. She knew from Mal that the other gods and goddesses weren't necessarily fond of the God of the Underworld. And even though she and Audrey had only just met, she didn't want to scare her away.

"Y-yes. How'd...how'd you know?"

"Well if the shade of your hair doesn't do it, the fact that you're wearing leather and studs in Olympus is a dead giveaway."

Evie actually looked down at her clothing. Mal hadn't said anything about a dress code, as she always wore purple and green leather to Olympus. But Evie should have known it would have made her stand out. "That being said, you must know Mal." Audrey continued, once again catching Evie off guard for the second time with her perceptiveness.

"My half-sister."

"You're close?" Audrey queried, once again weaving flowers as she spoke.

"I would say so." Evie told her, "we fight, but we're there for one another when it's needed. What about you and...Symphony, was it?"

"Her full name is Symphonia," Audrey drawled in obvious annoyance, her eyes rolling as Evie chuckled at the dramatics. "She's actually a minor goddess, the Deity of Melodies. Sowed from the seeds of Demeter and Apollo when they grew a stalk of corn together using music." Audrey hissed, shaking her head with a childlike scowl, "you'd think though she was the most important goddess in the room."

"She's not?" Evie asked with a light laugh, glancing up as Audrey lifted the flower crown she had woven and dropped it down onto her head.

"Hardly. I actually think most of the council find her rather taxing? Mm, you look nice with that." Audrey commented mindlessly about the crown, one which Evie was sure to cherish until she died, "but I must let you know that Mal and I don't necessarily see eye to eye. I've come across her a few times after meetings and I must say her manners are much to be desired. No offense to you, Evie."

"None taken. Mal doesn't really get the whole 'being royal' thing. She's not into it. I'm guessing you're of a royal family too?"

"I am. My true mother is Demeter, but I spend far more time in Auradon with my stepmother Aurora."

"You are Sleeping Beauty's daughter?" Evie asked in wonder, "well its no wonder you and Mal don't get along; her mother is Maleficent."

"Indeed." Audrey admitted with an unladylike shrug, "if you don't mind my curiosity, Evie. But who is your mother?"

"Oh...well, my mother is the Evil Queen, actually."

Evie expected more backlash from Audrey then she got. If Mal had been with her, the daughter of Hades was almost certain that their interaction would have been much more...hostile. But Audrey just hummed in thought, picking at the edge of her skirt as her head nodded slightly.

"So you live on the Isle of the Lost?"

"Yes. It's not the best place to be, nothing like here, but its home."

"Is it as terrible as Mal says it is?" Audrey asked curiously, her fine brows fallen to create a genuine type of concern, "Mal has — purposefully or not — spouted off about the conditions during our interactions. And I wish to know if what she says is indeed truth."

"Afraid so," Evie mumbled, feeling suddenly self-conscious of herself and her upbringing. After all, Audrey was very obviously an Auradon girl. She couldn't possibly understand the true brutality of where Evie had grown up along side Mal and other Isle children. That's probably why she was asking.

"My gods, I had no idea." Audrey actually appeared a bit pale all of a sudden, completely aghast with herself, "I'm so sorry,"

"It's not your fault the Isle was made." Evie complained lightly, taking Audrey's hand. She expected the daughter of Demeter to pull away. But she did not, and even squeezed the new fingers a bit.

"I've always been told that only evil people lived on the Isle," Audrey explained to Evie, looking adorably aware of her words as she batted at one of her ringlets with a hand, "Mal didn't help my knowledge of the mannerisms of the Isle's inhabitants. But you are so...kind." Shaking her head, Audrey appeared to be disgusted, and Evie knew she wasn't disgusted with her, but rather herself, "how rotten I've been."

"How do you mean?"

"Oh...it's nothing important," Audrey deflected immediately, realizing her slip of tongue. Before Evie could pursue this subject further, the horn signaling the end of the meeting blared out through the sky. Glancing up, Audrey stood, "over already? I must go and meet my mother at the Pantheon..."

"Wait, Audrey," reaching out, Evie let her hand touch Audrey's briefly. Glancing back at her, the blue haired demigoddess flinched, "uh...will I ever see you again?"

"Maybe. I don't come to these meetings often. But perhaps we'll cross paths elsewhere in the future." Smiling a bit, Audrey's eyes glittered with some mirth, "goodbye Evie."

And then she was gone. Staring at where her pink and white figure disappeared, Evie's heart thundered in her ears. She wasn't sure if that had truly happened. Perhaps the Goddess Iris had created a hallucination for her, or perhaps Hypnos had sent her down a rabbit hole of emotions just for the sake of toying with her heart. But as Evie made her way back to the Pantheon to meet Mal and her father, there was a skip to her step. She desperately wished to see Audrey again, blissfully unaware that it would be sooner then she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

...

...

"...well you've certainly changed your tune about the VK's all of a sudden."

Sitting at the vanity mirror, Audrey jumped a bit in surprise. Hairbrush still in hand, she desperately had to keep from throwing it at the sister who just popped from the air to lean in her doorway.

"Gods, Symphony. Don't do that, you nearly scared the life out of me."

Swiveling around, Audrey glared at her sister while holding a hand to her racing heart. They didn't really get along...like, ever. Symphony was haughty and mean spirited, with a permanent glower etched into pretty features. Audrey could be spoilt and petty at the best of times, but she liked to think she held some class beside her sisters attitude. Or at least she had thought that, until Evie literally fell into her life. That little conversation made her do some serious revaluation on her attitude as of late, and it caused her to sour at the realization that she had been walking in the tread of the Goddess of Melodies.

"I just thought it was time for a change." Audrey answered her sister as eloquently as possible, tossing some brown hair over her shoulder with a scoff as she returned to brushing, "no need to be hostile."

"What in the Underworld has gotten into you?" Symphony snarled unhappily, "you had to be the biggest protestor of Benny-boo's little proclamation; for once we were on the same page. And now you're suddenly his biggest cheerleader? Pft, if I didn't know better I'd think you were trying to undermine me."

"Now why would I do that?" Audrey drawled, rolling her eyes in irritation. She and Ben had been dating long before Symphony decided she wanted him too. Gods were like that, always swooping in to take things that didn't belong to them, "you undermined me first. Why would I want to have Ben back when he's so obviously tainted —"

A sharp crack of wind and a stinging cheek cut off the string of words. Staring blankly at nothing for a moment, Audrey lifted a hand to her face, wincing at its heat.

"Don't forget who you're talking to, half-breed," Symphony hissed angrily, raised hand curling back into a fist as she tossed her long braid behind one shoulder, "stay away from my boyfriend."

"I..."

"And don't you dare advocate for those damn villain kids anymore. They'll be nothing but trouble for us." Adjusting her eyelashes with a finger, Audrey swallowed thickly as her sister's lips pulled into a harsh smile, "Oh, Audie." Kneeling down, Symphony was suddenly tender, sculpted brows crumpled as both her hands landed on Audrey's shoulders, "we're sisters, right? We need to stick together."

"..."

"Goodnight."

Watching the taller girl stand and vanish in a puff of smoke, Audrey still held her bright pink cheek as a held breath escaped her throat. Blinking, she shut her still open jaw and turned back to the mirror. Her face would definitely be swollen tomorrow. Wincing, the younger Daughter of Demeter opened the bottom drawer of the vanity, removing nine folders from inside. Ben had wanted to be shy when bringing VK's over from the isle, as he had thought four was a good number to begin. But if what Evie said was true, Audrey convinced him to broaden the range.

There were nine new villain kids arriving from the Isle of the Lost tomorrow, chosen by Audrey herself through extensive amounts of research. Spreading the files across her desk, Audrey felt her eyelids sting as her cheek pulsed with a worsening sting. How rotten she had been indeed.

Symphony was right in her observations, as vexing as she was. Audrey hated the idea of Villain's coming over from the Isle. She had been the first to voice her distaste when Ben had brought it up. But things had changed...Evie was on the Isle. And how could such a sweet person possibly be evil? Sure her dad and mom were awful villains, but that didn't mean it was hereditary. Pursing her lips into a thin pink line, Audrey read each of the names she had chosen. Uma, Gil, Harry Hook, Dizzy Tremaine, Celia Facilier, Jay, Carlos De Vil, Mal (of all people) and Evie Grimmilhide.

Evie of course was on the top of her list of kids to bring to Auradon the minute she returned from that fateful meeting, and with some seriously heartfelt apologies to Ben she had gladly taken the planning upon herself. After all, he had other kingly duties to attend. Proud of this specific lineup, Audrey ran a weak hand through her hair. She just prayed to Zeus she wasn't making a terrible mistake.

"Please don't make me regret this decision." Audrey mumbled, tapping Evie's file with a fine pink nail, "please let this work out."

...

...

"Auradon?! Are you freaking serious!"

Mal's current voice pitch made Evie wince in discomfort. Standing in the dark lair of Hades, the blue haired god kept a firm stance over his eldest daughter, crystalline eyes unwavering, "I don't want to go to a school filled with prissy pink princesses!"

"You're going and that's final," Hades announced, not caring about Mal's anger at all as he turned to the mirror and fixed up his hair, "if it gets you out of here, you're leaving. Both of you."

"But dad..."

"I'm not arguing about it any more," Hades announced, "if I was your mom I'd be sending you with an ulterior motive. Lucky I'm not her."

"So you're not even giving us some scheming to do while we're there? A bit of world domination, how bout a bit of arson?" Hades just shook his head as Mal whined, "come on!"

"This is an opportunity to get you and your sister out of my hair." Hades said boredly, "go to Auradon, meet a prince or whatever. Find a happily ever after. I don't care what you do."

"Maybe it won't be so bad, Mal," Evie insisted, laying on her cot, the flower crown Audrey had made her perfectly preserved in the sketchbook held between her hands, "I mean, we'll get to eat real food, and sleep in real beds. And we'd all be going together."

"It's hard for me to believe that King what's-his-face chose nine kids to come to Auradon." Mal grumbled, leaving Hades to his mirror as she fell down onto her bed, "I mean, come on that's suspicious as hell."

"It is a bit strange," Evie admitted, pencil tapping a soft rhythm on the edge of her page, "but maybe King Ben is being considerate. I mean, Dizzy and Celia are coming too. And if anyone deserves to come to Auradon it's those sweethearts."

"Yeah, fine, but why us though?" Mal wondered again, less angry now as she stared up at the ceiling, "we're the worst of the worst, the literal baddest of the bad. Why bring us over when there are so many other choices?"

"Luck of the draw, Mally," Hades announced from across the room, "now shut your whiny mouth and get packing."

"Ugh, whatever."

Giggling slightly at Mal's irritation, Evie turned back to her page. She had lightning packed the minute Hades had said Auradon. How lucky was it that she and so many of her friends got chosen to go to school there? Away from the grit and the grime and the dirty food. It was a blessed gift from the gods. And even if eight of them were going too, it still felt like all of it was just for her. Finishing up a final line, Evie felt a deep sigh leave her.

She had drawn Audrey again. Well, it wasn't explicitly Audrey as Mal would be all up in her case if she figured that out. But Evie knew it was Audrey. The Daughter of Demeter was leaning on a balcony, a rose between cupped hands as moonlight illuminated soft cheeks and large eyes. This was one of her favorite sketches so far, along with the rose embroidered ball gown she had drawn a few days earlier. Why the youngest daughter of Nature was still stuck in her brain Evie didn't really know. But whenever she held the flower crown between her fingers she smiled.

"Stop smiling like that E," Mal hissed, kicking an extra pair of purple boots into her suitcase, "you look like an idiot."

"But I'm your idiot, right?" Evie asked, receiving a ruffle to her hair as Mal passed by her to get her own sketchbook from the crooked shelf.

"Yeah, yeah. You're my idiot. But not as idiotic as Jay and Carlos. They beat you out."

"I'm actually fairly glad for that." Evie admitted, causing the godly sisters to giggle as Mal zipped up her duffle. Shaking her head, Evie closed her sketchbook and began daydreaming instead. Tomorrow was going to change everything for her, and maybe (just maybe), she'd finally get to see Audrey again.

Of course neither Mal or her slept that night. They stayed up till the early hours, chatting, drawing or just being anxious for the trip to Auradon. By the crack of dawn they were both out the door, bags in tow and Hades still asleep on his favorite sofa.

"I wonder if he'll even miss us," Mal mused aloud, their boots splashing in shallow puddles as Evie shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe, But you'll see him at Pantheon meetings and stuff so it's not like you'll never see him."

"Oh gods, please don't remind me that I still have to attend those."

"Maybe you should have been born second instead then," Evie chortled, causing Mal to roll her eyes again as they met up with Carlos and Jay outside of Jafar's shop.

"Let me guess, you guys snuck out early too?" Mal questioned, gladly punching Jay in the chest and ruffling Carlos's hair as the boys hefted bags onto their backs

"Mom would never let me leave if I waited around." Carlos complained, "do you think they have Dalmatians in Auradon?"

"You aren't skinning puppies," Evie complained, causing the shorter boy to pout as they made their way towards Lady Tremaine's Curl up and Dye. Like them, Dizzy and Celia we're already waiting. Exchanging hugs and more hair ruffles, their last stop was the harbor to pick up Uma, Harry and Gil.

"I still can't believe we're stuck with you lot while in Auradon." Uma complained the minute they arrived, cutlass sharp and shiny from a night of polishing as Mal grimaced.

"Right back at you, Shrimpy."

"Dragon breath."

"Seaweed head!"

"Bottom feeder."

"Guys, can you not? It's way too early for this." Throwing an arm between the cousins, Mal and Uma folded their arms at the same time. Evie knew that if Uma wasn't a daughter of Poseidon, Mal and her would have been enemies. Thankfully things didn't quite turn out that nasty, and they at least could handle being in the same vicinity for a few minutes. After all, when Evie wasn't there attending the Pantheon meetings with Mal, Uma was the only other person Mal really knew.

"Let's hope the cars or whatever are already here, I don't want to be waiting around." Uma complained again, walking ahead of them all with Harry and Gil flanking each side. Of course Evie didn't miss the subtle touches the dashing taller pirate was giving to Uma, but that was normal. Romance wasn't really a thing on the isle (again, it was gang activity), so things had to be kept fairly hushed for the sake of safety. But the blunette hoped Harry and Uma would at least kiss once they got to Auradon.

"Hey, hey guys check out the rides!"

Glancing up from her thoughts as they rounded the corner, two sleek black limousines were parked waiting for them.

"This is really happening." Evie whispered to Mal, "Auradon."

"Yeah. Can't wait for gowns, glitter and pastels."

"Are you going to choose a different color for your hair Mal?" Dizzy asked excitedly, "we could do blonde, or maybe a really sexy rose gold. All I need is scissors and a hairdryer..."

Mal now distracted by Dizzy excitedly chattering about hair, Evie felt the limo's cool exterior as she stared out at the mainland longingly. Things were really about to change, hopefully for the better.

...

...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

—

"Ben, would you stop fidgeting and hold still?"

Standing in one of the empty classrooms of Auradon Prep, Audrey gently tugged at the soon-to-be-Kings lapels. The boy was a complete wreck, composed to all but those who knew him well. Having grown up together (despite Symphony), Audrey could tell Ben was nervous, his body seemingly unable to keep still, and his jacket and tie painfully crooked.

"I can't help it, Auds. I'm so nervous."

"You'll be fine, stop worrying."

"But what if something goes wrong?" Pursing his lips, Audrey quickly slapped the back of Ben's hand as he went to ruffle his hair, "sorry. It's just, what if Symphony is right? What if they are up to no good?"

"Symphony is a narcissistic drama queen; don't listen to what she says. And I said I'd keep an eye on the newcomers; I'm not going to break that promise now." Audrey insisted sternly, fixing the boys tie expertly, "these kids may be a bit rough around the edges, but I'm sure they'll be more then happy to be here."

"How can you be so sure?" Ben mumbled, "everyone has been telling me this was a bad decision. Even you for a while."

"Oh tush, Benjamin." Audrey chided, flattening the small napkin folded in his front pocket, "I know these kinds of things, alright? I just have a good feeling about these kids. Just keep Sym from beheading someone and we'll be peachy."

"Yeah, that'll be easier said then done." Ben chuckled, going quiet as he glanced down at Audrey from above. "Are you ok? With all this I mean."

"I think so. There's a lot that could go wrong, and I wouldn't necessarily put my life in these kids hands." the Princess admitted honestly, smiling at the thought of Evie and her gentleness, "but there is good in them. And I think we should try and bring that out."

"You're right. You're definitely right." Ben agreed, sighing as he held out his arms, "what do you think, kingly enough?"

"Certainly. Just make sure your head doesn't get to large for your crown."

Laughing happily as she patted the taller boy's head, both teens leapt at the screech that was Symphony out in the hallway. "Yikes. Your uh, girlfriend, is looking for you."

"Right. Will you be greeting the VK's with us, Audrey?"

"I think it's better if I stay in here when they arrive. But don't worry, I won't leave you to this by yourself." Squeezing Ben's hands, Audrey tossed her head to the door, "now go. Your adoring public awaits."

Smiling, Ben nodded and confidently strode from the room as Audrey watched him go. She could only imagine how Symphony would drape herself over him, crying and whining about him leaving her side. Rolling her eyes at the thought, Audrey removed the compact mirror from inside her pocket. As usual, her makeup was done to perfection. But she could still feel the slight swell in her cheek from Symphony's cruel hand. And to think she had been acting similarly before meeting Evie.

Snapping the mirror shut frustratedly, Audrey pocketed it as horns blared from out in front of the school. Walking to the nearest window, the daughter of Aurora watched two black limousines pull up, both bearing the Auradonian crest. Observing from her place, she counted the heads which emerged. It began with a powerful looking trio, two boys and a girl, draped in leather, metal and beads. Though they had never met before, Audrey knew the girl with turquoise braids was a Daughter of Poseidon.

Demigods were funny like that; they could usually pick one another out of a crowd despite all being of different parents. Next came two younger girls, both of them clinging to one another as they stared up in wonder at the school. Audrey smiled at that, but was also nauseated at the thought that they had grown up in such terrible conditions. Neither of them were demigods, though the princess assumed Nyx had some hold when it came to the Facilier girl. Finally, in the front limo, the original four stumbled out.

Jay and Carlos tussled in the dirt, fighting over something they had taken. Mal had stepped out beside them, prodding the ball of boy with her boot. Then, the last one to appear, was Evie. She looked exactly the same as the last time Audrey had seen her. Blue hair tumbled across her shoulders in gentle ringlets, her dark eyes alright with the same childlike wonder she had shown on Olympus.

Only hearing muffled bits of Ben's welcome speech through the thick glass, Audrey didn't need to be there to know Symphony had just struck a chord with Mal. The way the dragon girls brows crinkled, and her frown deepened just so. Hopefully neither of them would go blabbing about their heritage for the whole school to know. As the group started to move back into the school, Audrey left the window to meet them in the foyer.

Fixing her hair and tidying her dress, she was standing by the staircase just as the group entered through the doors.

"...ah, and this is Audrey. She'll be your main point of contact while you're here at Auradon Prep."

Waving happily at Ben's introduction, Symphony's death glare was like a blade. Brushing a hand across her still slightly swollen cheek mindlessly, Audrey shook it off. She wasn't to be ruled by anyone — even if they did happen to be a minor goddess.

"Hi. Welcome to Auradon Prep. Like Ben said, I'll be the one to ask if you have any urgent questions."

"Audrey here did most of the planning for the Villain Integration Program," Ben boasted happily, either unaware or ignoring Symphony's unhappy huff at the praise, "without her, none of you would be here."

Before Audrey could get another word out, a bullet of brown hair and highlights had her in a death grip. Grunting in surprise, Dizzy Tremaine had hooked onto her, smiling from ear to ear.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I'm so excited to be here, and all my friends are here and I'm so, so, so happy!"

"Y-you're very welcome." Patting the girls head awkwardly, Audrey tried not to be stiff under the touch. Despite her change in tune about the VK's, she was still a bit of a stiff. Being suddenly bear hugged was a bit out of her comfort zone.

"Hey, Dizzy let her go before she faints."

Glancing up at the voice, it was Mal who spoke up. Feeling the pair of arms unlatch from around her waist, Audrey was once again able to catch a breath as the girl bounced back to stand with Ceila. "So, Audrey. Daughter of Sleeping Beauty? That's quite...ironic, isn't it?"

"Ah, second daughter actually. Much less important." Audrey answered Mal, playing the game of 'introduce yourself', despite already being well enough acquainted, "and maybe so, but all that is in happily ever after. I'm looking to build bridges, not walls." Shifting her sight slightly to the right, Audrey finally caught the gaze of the one person she'd been most excited to see. Evie was staring at her shoes, but met her eyes from under her bangs as she smiled, "anything you need, I'm here to help. Honest."

"Seems like a trap." Uma mumbled, causing Audrey to swivel on her, as well as her two pirates. They looked guarded, though the one with the hook was staring very hungrily at her.

"No trap. Just trying to get off on the right foot for once. I can be a nasty sometimes you know, and it's best not to make that first impression."

"Is there food here in Auradon, Miss Audrey?" This was Gil, son of Gaston who asked. Smiling at him, Audrey nodded.

"Yes of course. I'm sure all of you are tired from your trip. And please, just Audrey is fine."

"Indeed." Ben spoke up, waving to Doug who had appeared beside him, "Doug has all of your room assignments, and we can get you settled in, then fed."

"Wicked." Gil mumbled, the group moving forward to get folders from the Son of Dopey. Standing slightly to one side as she watched, Audrey jumped when Mal appeared beside her.

"What's your angle, Princess?" She mumbled curiously, "you hated the very idea of Isle Rats last time we spoke. And now here you are playing nice. What gives?"

"No angle, it's just like I said." Audrey answered, her gaze following Evie who made Doug's face go incredibly red, "I've finally taken a good look in a mirror, and decided some changes needed to be made. _Promptly_."

Eyeing Symphony with some disgust, Mal seemed to catch on as she grunted, folded her arms and nodded.

"I'd take a prissy pink princess over that harpy any day."

Chuckling slightly at the insult which Audrey herself had used on more then one occasion, the girls turned back to the main group.

"Alright, everyone has their assignments?" Ben called, clapping his hands as he did whenever he addressed a large group of people, "I'll take the boys to their side of the dormitory. Audrey, you can take the girls?"

"Of course." She answered, "ladies, it's just to the right of the main staircase. Follow me."

Walking a bit ahead of the group, Audrey glanced over her shoulder as Uma appeared by her side, seemingly irritated.

"Yo, Princess. Why am I sharing a room with someone else?"

"That's just how it works here, and we can't have boys and girls rooming together. No worries though, I think you'll like Lonnie. You have some very similar tastes in uh...steel."

Glancing at the cutlass still hanging at Uma's waist, the Daughter of Posideon mindlessly made a grab for it. "And, as I have you, please make sure you're uh, parentage, stays a secret hm?" Tipping her head, Uma made a face, before she blinked and nodded.

"Ah, so you and I are..."

"Demigods," Audrey whispered under her breath, "it doesn't take a magic spell to know who your father is."

"What about you then, Princess?"

"For another time, perhaps." Audrey insisted softly, turning around elegantly as they made it into the dorm hallway, "these are the girls dorms, there are common rooms on either end. Find your rooms and make yourself at home. Dinner is served at five."

Watching the group of girls scatter to find their dorms, Audrey discreetly caught Evie's wrist, standing beside her so she could finally speak to the blue haired goddess. "I'm glad you made it."

"I'm glad I'm here." Evie insisted softly, watching as Mal read all of the doors curiously, "it was your doing, wasn't it?"

"Perhaps. Auradon Prep has a wonderful rose garden; there's a particular bench I like to haunt when I'm not in class." Smiling, Audrey cautiously tucked a ringlet of hair behind her ear, "meet me there after dinner? I'd...well, I want to catch up, as it's been a bit?"

Before Evie could respond, Mal called her name from down the hall. Taking a rapid step back as to not be suspicious, Audrey awkwardly cleared her throat, "right, be sure to look into our extracurriculars. They are a required first year class."

"I...will," Evie spoke, the words having double meaning as she beamed at Audrey, "I'll definitely look into it."

"Wonderful. I'll let you all be on your way then. If you need anything, my room is at the end of the opposite hall."

Nodding towards the direction in question, Audrey ran a hand worriedly through her bangs. She could feel Mal staring into her shoulders as she turned on a heel to go and find Ben and Symphony.

"You don't think she's a bit _to _friendly?" Mal asked Evie when she thought Audrey was out of earshot.

"No." The girl responded easily, "It's Auradon. Everyone is supposed to be friendly here."


End file.
